The present disclosure relates generally to microencapsulated delivery vehicles including an active agent and processes for producing the same, as well as products incorporating the microencapsulated delivery vehicles and processes for producing the products. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to microencapsulated delivery vehicles that can provide a functional benefit such as a skin care benefit and can be effectively utilized in a wipe or similar product such that, upon use and activation, the contents of the microencapsulated delivery vehicles are released and a benefit is provided. The microencapsulated delivery vehicles may include one or more moisture protective and fugitive layers to improve overall capsule performance.
Many consumer products on today's market include active agents to improve the product's characteristics and function. The active agents can be any material that acts upon a substrate or otherwise provides a benefit once activated. Examples of active agents that may enhance the value of a product include skin care benefit agents that are intended to be transferred to the external skin by personal care products such as wipes, lotions, emulsions, balms, and the like to provide for cleansing and conditioning. Additional active agents include pharmaceuticals that are intended to be ingested, transferred transdermally, or subcutaneously injected into a human or animal patient's body, vitamins and nutrients, and various other agents that can be similarly introduced into or onto the body of a patient.
Additionally, non-pharmaceutical active agents can be incorporated into consumer products to improve the product's overall value. For example, products whose use is mainly for outdoors, such as deck furniture and automobile covers, could benefit by having UV absorbing active agents (UV absorbers) incorporated onto their surfaces. By absorbing UV rays, these agents could provide an outdoor product having improved aesthetic properties and durability.
While the desire to incorporate these types of active agents is known, the present methods for providing products with these agents can be expensive and complex. Specifically, the present methods require the use of complex chemical formulations and long, complex chemical processes to incorporate the agents into or onto a product. Furthermore, many times the active agents will degrade over time due to the conditions of manufacturing, storage, and transportation of the product. As such, at the time of intended use, the active agents are no longer present to provide the desired benefits.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for delivery vehicles that can inexpensively and efficiently deliver active agents to various consumer products. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the delivery vehicles could prevent the active agents from being released prematurely so as to provide a benefit at the desired point of use of the product.